


Látom, ahogy rám nézel

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, F/F, Fluff, Hungarian, Nudity, One Shot, magyar, sexual fantasies
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Ginny Weasley azon kapja magát, hogy nem bírja levenni a szemét egy bizonyos lányról. Vajon ő félreértené? Van mit félreérteni egyáltalán?Az ötödik könyv eseményi közben játszódik. Linny one shot.





	Látom, ahogy rám nézel

**Author's Note:**

> Egy kedves kis történet, amit egy este írtam.
> 
> Illusztráció gyanánt pedig itt egy Luna festmény, amit még régebben csináltam.

Felmerült benne már többször is a kérdés, hogy Luna Lovegood vajon miért jelenik meg rendszeresen az edzéseken. Nem csak a meccseket, hanem a gyakorlásaikat is gyakran szemmel tartotta, de valahányszor megkérdezték tőle, hogy miért, a válasza mindig egy hihető, de ugyanakkor gyanús dolog volt.

Mindig azt mondta, hogy egyszerűen szereti nézni ahogy a többiek játszanak. Saját maga persze nem szeretett repülni, és csapatjátékosként sem hivatkozott rá senki. Ő azonban gyakran ott volt. Ginny Weasley, a csapat az újdonsült fogója ismételten nem lepődött meg, ahogy látta a szőke lányt a lelátón ülni. Általában voltak ott mások is, de ő mindig távolságot tartott tőlük, és egymaga koptatta a padokat valahol, ahonnét jó rálátása nyílt a pályára.

Most sem volt ez másképp. Ginny szokás szerint integetett neki, mikor meglátta, amit ő mindig hevesen viszonzott. Edzések után gyakran leült mellé, hogy beszélgessenek, majd rendszerint együtt mentek vissza a kastélyba. Egyszer rajtakapta egy Hollóhátas iskolatársukat, ahogy Lunával veszekszik valami csekélységen a lelátón. Hallotta, ahogy az ismeretlen lány többször hangosan Lükének nevezi, ahogy ő a közelben repült. Végül felkapott egy kvaffot a gyakorlószerek közül, majd egy vérbeli terelő ügyességével fejbe dobta vele, aki aztán káromkodva távozott. Később Luna egy szoros öleléssel köszönte meg neki.

Bár elégé idegenkedett az ötlettől, de Ginny egyszer azon kapta magát, hogy arra gondol, hogy a lány talán pont azért van mindig odakint, hogy őt láthassa. Gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatot, és visszaterelte figyelmét a játékra mielőtt még nekirepült volna egy páholynak. Mióta együtt tanultak varázsolni Harry találkozóin, gyakran töltöttek időt együtt, de ez nem korlátozódott a Szükség Szobájában eltöltött időre.

Negyedik éve voltak évfolyamtársak, de korábban nem találtak még rá egymásra. A többiekhez hasonlóan ő is furcsának találta a lányt, de aztán ahogy egyre többet beszélgetett vele rájött, hogy valójában még furcsább, mint valaha gondolni merte volna, de részben pont ezt szerette benne. Nem érdekelte, hogy őt is különcnek nézik miatta. Luna és ő mindig csak nevettek rajta, ha valaki nemtetszését fejezte ki feléjük, és mindig kiálltak egymás mellett.

Egy napon viszont váratlan dolog történt: Luna azt kérte tőle, hogy kettesben menjenek ki a birtokra, és segítsen neki gyakorolni a repülést. Mindig azt mondta korábban, hogy nem szeretett seprűre ülni, de mint kiderült, ez jórészt annak volt tudható, hogy soha nem ment neki. Elvégezte a kötelező repülésórákat, de azon kívül soha nem foglalkozott a dologgal. Ginny jelenléte kivételesen bátorította, így néhány óra gyakorlás elteltével már sokkal jobbnak érezte magát, mint addig bármikor. Nem mellesleg kitűnően szórakoztak mindketten.

Meleg tavaszi nap volt, így gyakorlás után rögtön a zuhanyzók felé indultak, hogy lemossák magukról a délutáni mozgás nyomait. Ahogy együtt sétáltak a kastély felé, Ginnyt egy egyre kevésbé szokatlan érzés fogta el. Megint, most valahogy más volt, ahogy a lányra nézett. Korábban is szépnek találta, de valahogy napról napra egyre jobban vonzotta a szemét a látványa. Tagadta még maga előtt is, hogy vonzódni kezdett hozzá, és most belé hasított a felismerés: _Vajon lehetősége lesz rá vetni egy-két behatóbb pillantást? _Elhessegette a gondolatot. Egyszer látta csak meztelenül még elsőéves korukban, de akkor rá sem hederített.

Ő csak Luna! - mondta magának. - A legjobb barátok vagytok, de semmi több. De vajon ő is így gondolja?

Arra gondolt, hogy mindössze csak boldogsággal tölti el a közelsége, hogy pusztán jól szórakozik vele, és azért tekint rá úgy, mint ahogy még egy lányra sem korábban. _Vagy talán mégsem_? _És mi van akkor, ha félreérti? Mi van, ha észrevette a lopott pillantásokat, de többet lát beléjük, mint egy kivételes baráti gesztus? És mi van, ha valóban több annál? Nem. Biztosan nem._

Sétálás közben azon kapta magát, hogy nem is figyel arra, amit a lány mond. Rosszul érezte magát, amiért a kétes gondolatival volt elfoglalva ahelyett, hogy inkább Lunára figyelt volna. Mégsem tudta kiverni a fejéből az a bizonyos gondolatot, hogy perceken belül kettesben maradnak egy rejtett kis zugban, ahol talán láthat belőle sokkal többet is, mint eddig bármikor.

Luna éppen egy furcsa varázsló társaságról beszélt, akik az apja egyik barátja szerint világuralomra akarnak törni, de Ginny továbbra sem figyelt a szavaira. Az öltözőben folyamatosan őt nézte, és ahogy a lány el volt foglalva a ruhái levételével, a szeme egyre-másra elkalandozott, de csak óvatosan, hogy ő ne vehesse észre.

Luna a kedvenc szabadidős ruháiban volt, ami egy rózsaszín felsőből, csillagmintás rövid szoknyából, kék harisnyából és piros, virágmintás cipőből álltak. A haját pedig összefogta hátrafelé, hogy az ne zavarja a repülésben. Ginnyt elvarázsolták a finom kis mozdulatai, ahogy őt nézte. A lány legelőször lerúgta lábairól a cipőt, aztán a felsőjét akasztotta fel, majd meztelen felsőtesttel kibontotta a haját, ami köpenyként terítette be a vállait. Legszívesebben odament volna, és minden kérdezés nélkül végigsimította volna előbb a haját, majd az arcát is. Végül a kezébe vette volna a lány melleit, miközben egy csókot nyom az ajkára.

Most először nem szabott gátat a gondolatainak arról, hogy mit is csinálna Lunával. A világ legtermészetesebb dolgának tartotta ebben a percben, hogy vonzódik hozzá, hiszen valóban gyönyörű volt. Egy másodperce úgy tűnt, hogy a lány észrevette, ahogy figyeli, és ő gyorsan a saját ruhái eltávolításával folytatta, hogy ne tűnjön fel neki. Mire ismét lopva visszanézett, ő már levette a szoknyáját, és éppen a harisnyáival foglalkozott.

Ginny ismét eljátszadozott a gondolattal. Oda akart menni mögé, hogy egy csókot adjon a lány fenekére, aztán lassan lehúzta volna róla a halványkék bugyit. A következő dolog, amit észrevett már az volt, hogy Luna minden ruhától megszabadult, és a zuhanyzóhoz indul. Mindössze egy rövid pillanata volt teljes egészében megszemlélni a testét. Kényelmetlennek tartotta volna, ha a vele szembeni fülkét választja, így inkább a mellette levőbe állt be.

Most már csak torzító üveglap volt kettejük között, amin keresztül éppen csak ki tudta venni a lány alakját, de akkor sem tudta levenni róla a szemét. Luna látszólag teljesen el volt foglalva a saját dolgával, így nem vette észre a figyelő szemeket. Zuhanyzás közben halkan dúdolt, ami Ginnyt mindig örömmel töltötte el. Imádta hallgatni a dúdolását, egyszer majdnem azon kapta magát, hogy arra kéri a lányt, hogy dúdoljon neki miközben némán sétáltak, de még időben megfékezte a nyelvét. Biztos volt azonban, hogy minden kérdés nélkül teljesítette volna, ha kéri tőle.

Az üveglap nem ért le a földig, így láthatta Luna lábait, ahogy a dúdolás dallamára egy helyben lépked. Elvarázsolta a látvány, ahogy a lány testének egy olyan kicsi, mégis aranyos és vonzó szeletét láthatta. Ahogy folyatta magára a vizet, arra eszmélt fel, hogy a kezeivel gyengédebben érinti magát, mint általában, és közben azt képzeli, hogy Luna kezeit érzi magán. Végül már nem is mosakodott, hanem csak állt ott és nézte az üvegen keresztül. Érezte a langyos gőzt, ahogy az lassan beterítette a kis helységet, de az nem volt olyan erőteljes, mint általában, mikor az összes zuhanyzó egyszerre ment. Érezte a vizet, ahogy az lassan csordogál le a testén, és csak nézte Lunát, holott alig láthatott belőle valamit.

Egyszer csak iszonyúan megrémült, mikor azt látta, hogy a lány a másik fülkében, mintha felé fordult volna, és abbahagyta a dúdolást. Attól ijedt meg, hogy nem fejezte be a dallamot, hanem hirtelen elhallgatott, mintha csak elvágták volna. _Észrevette, hogy őt nézni. Biztosan észrevette._

Ginny azonnal visszatért a mosakodáshoz a fal felé fordulva, majd hallotta ahogy Luna kilép a fülkéből. Próbált természetesnek tűnni, arra az esetre ha a lány benézne, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy valóban őt bámulta-e. Végül nem halotta a távolodó lépteit. Elzárta a vizet és hallgatózott. Nem tudta, hogy valóban hallja-e maga mögött a lélegzetét, vagy csak odaképzeli. Lassan megfordult, és az összetapadt vörös hajfürtjei közül kipillantva meglátta Lunát.

Ott állt előtte mozdulatlanul, csurom vizesen, meztelenül, és őt nézte. Néhány másodpercig egyikük sem mozdult, csak néztek egymás szemébe. Ginny mozdulni sem bírt, sem pedig megszólalni. Várta, hogy Luna kérdőre fogja vonni, de nem tette. Egyszerűen és kifejezéstelen arccal belépett mellé a fülkébe, majd még egy lépést tett felé. Lassan felemelte a kezét, és odébb söpörte a vörös hajtincseit, miközben végigsimította az arcát.

Luna csak bámult rá pár másodpercig. Nézte a csillogó vízcseppeket és a szétszórt szeplőket a kipirosodott arcán, majd egy pillanatig lejjebb is vetett egy kacsintást, de azonnal visszatért a barna szempárhoz. Végül elmosolyodott, és átkarolta Ginny vállát, így már csak centiméterek választották el az arcukat. A vörös hajú lány valósággal ledöbbent a történteken és csak nagy nehezen tudott kipréselni magából néhány szót:

\- Luna! Én... nem. Én...

Megvolt magában az egész. Azt akarta mondani, hogy ő nem akarta őt bámulni, és hogy ő nem akar tőle semmit. Azt is hozzá akarta tenni, hogy nem érdeklik más lányok, de erről már tudta, hogy hazugság lenne. És igazából mind az lenne, amit mondani készült, de nem jutottak el a szavak a szájáig.

\- Látom, ahogy rám nézel. - suttogta Luna - Nagyon aranyos vagy olyankor, mert iszonyú bénán csinálod.

Ginny egy pillanatra felnevetett, de aztán ismét kétségek jelentek meg az arcán. Közben ráeszmélt, hogy ő is meg akarja fogni a lány testét, de hezitál és remegnek a kezei.

\- Nincs veled semmi baj. - kezdte Luna. - Ugyanolyan normális vagy, mint én.

Azzal gyengéden megcsókolta. Ginnynek csak ennyi kellett bátorításul, hogy átkarolja a lány derekát. A testük egymáshoz simult, ahogy átölelte és viszonozta a csókot. Közben egy lépést hátrált, de Luna nem engedte el, helyette könnyeden nekinyomta a háta mögötti csempének. Ginny a hátával véletlenül benyomta a zuhany kapcsolóját, és a langyos víz a következő pillanatban mindkettejüket beterítette.

Most még forróbbnak érezte a helyet, mint bármikor. Végre már nem a saját kezeiről kellet azt képzelnie, hogy azokkal Luna érinti meg. Magához szorította a lány könnyű testét, és végigsimította a puha bőrét. Magán érezte az összetapadt hajszálai simogatását. A lány csókja gyengédebb volt minden más csóknál, amiben eddig része volt, és ez volt a legjobb az egészben. Kezeivel lassan végigtapintotta a testének minden szegletét, miközben a szőke is ugyanígy tett.

Ginny teljesen átadta magát a pillanatnak, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a lány nyakát, miközben egyik kezével a mellét markolta, a másik kezének ujjait pedig Luna ujjai közé fonta. A lány a vörös, elázott hajába markolt, ahogy halkan felnyögött az érzéstől. Miközben a nevét suttogta egymás után többször is, a hangja és a lágyan csobogó víz mellett, még valami visszhangzott Ginny fülében, mégpedig az iménti szavai:

\- "Nincs veled semmi baj. Ugyanolyan normális vagy, mint én."

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, ha végigolvastad.
> 
> Ha tetszett, visszajelzéseknek örülnék. Ha nem, akkor is... :]


End file.
